


in an instant of great white gravity

by ktlsyrtis



Series: Lifeline [1]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Regeneration, basically a Berena DW AU if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis
Summary: Kate knew about regeneration. Had read all of her father’s notes, all of Osgood’s considerable research on the subject. She had just never thought she would actuallyseeit.





	in an instant of great white gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this incredible edit](http://ddagent.tumblr.com/post/161631946295/kate-stewart-has-always-known-the-doctor-from), this is the first in a series of vignettes in an AU where the Doctor's 13th regeneration is played by actress Catherine Russell. Stories will likely not be posted in any particular order, but I'll try to give some indication of how they all fit together.
> 
> (titles taken from [_Lifeline_ by Imogen Heap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_SqU-Ys3-0))

“ _ DOCTOR!” _

“Bill,  _ no _ !” Kate grabbed the young companion by the shoulders, dragging her away from the Doctor’s crumpled form, sparks still shooting from the pieces of Nardole’s body beside him. Scanning the room for additional threats as Bill struggled in her arms. Only one Dalek, thank god, but one had been more than enough.

“We have to help him!” Bill sobbed, gripping the lapels of Kate’s coat, eyes wide and pleading like a frightened child. She inwardly cursed the Doctor for always choosing them so bloody  _ young _ .

“I’m so, so sorry.” A squeeze to Bill’s shoulder, comforting the way she would with her own children. “There’s nothing we can do now."

Golden light was already engulfing the Doctor, shimmering and swirling over his hands, his face. The room thrummed with energy, air thick with the scent of ozone and stardust. Kate knew about regeneration. Had read all of her father’s notes, all of Osgood’s considerable research on the subject. She had just never thought she would actually  _ see _ it.

The Doctor staggered to his feet, arms spread wide, head back. Light pouring off of him so brightly Kate could barely see as she squinted against it. And then a noise, like all the air had rushed from the room and was simultaneously replaced, making their ears pop.

Silence and darkness followed.

Kate blinked her tear-filled eyes furiously, trying to clear the glowing afterimages from her vision. Heard Bill gasp as her eyes finally cleared.

The Doctor was gone. Well, she knew that wasn’t true. But the Doctor as she had known him was gone. And in his place was… _ a woman _ ? 

Kate blinked, jaw hanging open. She knew it was possible, of course. Missy had proven that. She had simply never considered the Doctor,  _ her Doctor _ …

The Doctor shook his, ( _ her _ , that was going to take some getting used to) head, motes of light floating free from her shock of short brown hair. The velvet coat and trousers hung awkwardly on her suddenly curvy frame; too wide in the shoulders, too snug in the hip.

“Goodness, that was bracing! Everyone alright?” Her voice was a husky alto; rich, feminine, distinctly  _ not  _ Scottish. “Well, what have we got this time?” She spun a little in place, craning her neck to look down along her own body and froze. Wide brown eyes snapped up to meet Kate’s, the shock she was feeling reflected on the Doctor’s face. 

“Well this is...new.” The Doctor shrugged out of her (yep, still weird) velvet coat, the shirt underneath stretched tightly across her chest. Bill let out a squeak - at least, Kate  _ hoped _ it had been Bill - as the Doctor began running her hands over the newfound curves of her body, muttering to herself as she catalogued the differences in this newest incarnation.

“Kate,” Bill whispered. “Is that...is that  _ the Doctor _ .” Kate could only nod mutely, rather distracted by the sight of the Doctor cupping her new breasts in her hands with apparent glee.  _ Had it gotten dry in here? _ Her throat was parched. “But he’s...he’s a…”

“A woman.” Kate murmured, the facts finally cementing themselves her brain. The Doctor was a woman. A woman close to Kate’s own age in appearance, if not in fact. And she was  _ bloody gorgeous _ !

“Alright, Bill?” The Doctor was standing before them, a comforting hand on her companion’s shoulder. “It’s still me, I promise.” She pulled the young woman into a fierce hug (apparently now the Doctor did hugging), before turning to face Kate.

They were almost the same height, the Doctor now just the slightest bit shorter than Kate herself. The perfect height to look into those sparking, infinite eyes, crinkled in the corners by her bright mischievous smile; a smile that hinted at all the secrets of the universe, the vast expanse of time itself. Kate tore her eyes away, feeling her cheeks flush at the realization that she had been staring quite fixedly at the mouth of the now  _ incredibly _ lovely Doctor.  _ Something else new… _

“Well ladies, things to do, places to see, worlds to save.” She quirked an eyebrow in Kate’s direction and she felt a distinct tremor in her knees. “Care to join us, Kate? I promise to have you back in time for tea.”

She still hadn’t regained the powers of speech it seemed, so Kate forced her head into a jerky nod. The Doctor’s wry grin blossomed into a full smile that knocked the air from Kate’s lungs. She turned to march toward the Tardis, Kate and Bill trailing in her wake.

Heart pounding in her chest, Kate knew for the first time she’d probably follow this Doctor anywhere.


End file.
